Chasing Fireflies
by Christina Alexander
Summary: All I could remember the pain of His love. The love I desired like a kid wanting to open presents on Christmas eve. The excitement, no the passion was there, but not anymore. I saw his face upon the lips of my best friend, I couldn't stand the His presence anymore. I can't believe I changed for Him, now I'm changing back. My name is Isabella Swam, but call me Iz instead of Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Fireflies

All I could remember the pain of His love. The love I desired like a kid wanting to open presents on Christmas eve. The excitement, no the passion was there, but not anymore. I saw his face upon the lips of my best friend, I couldn't stand the His presence anymore. My only thought was to her lovely boyfriend and oh, what will he think? I can't believe I changed for Him, now I'm changing back. My name is Isabella Swam, but call me Iz instead of Bella.

chapter 1

After the scene of the crime, I left the Cullen house in tears and driving in this condition wasn't the best, but i couldn't stay a moment longer. I saw myself the mirror above me and my eyes was blood-shot red with puffy lips and pink face. _I can't let one guy to get me this upset. Isabella this isn't the real you, _I thought to myself. First thing to do is get rid of this old truck that Jake gave me for a brand new car. Out with the old and in with the new.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

This sing gave me the boost of confidence to keep doing what I was planning and oh when the Cullens see me at school tomorrow, it's on. After making several stops to the mall to get new clothes that I knew He wouldn't approve cause he made me dress like this plain jane of a girl, knowing i love miniskirts, converse, and accessorize like crazy. None of the Cullens knew about this but me and Charile. I pulled up to the hair salon, I had to cut my hair cause I knew how much He loved it!

"hello, welcome to Tres Bella, How may we assist you today?" A short, black lady said behind this big round desk.

"yes I wanted to get a haircut, please" I asked smiling.

"Okay miss follow me" she said and let me to the wash station. "Anything specific?" she asked before washing my hair.

I thought about it and I didn't really know what I wanted so I said, "Surprise me" And she went to work.

I can hear the clippers clipping my long brown hair and I didn't shed a tear because I needed this change. After sitting under the dyer. the lady came again to ask me, "Do you like your make up done too today miss?"

"What a lovely idea, yes I would please and thank you" I said grinning. Once she had me back in her chair, My hair was wet but wavy and short. I smiled as another woman appeared and applied the make up, while the lady blow dried my hair. I felt like i was getting the ultimate treatment. What's the point over crying over spill milk right?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

When I arrived home after salon, my hair was cut short and was like a mixture of Rihanna "Umbrella" and punk rock rebel, along with smokey eye shadow and red lips. Charlie was shocked by my new appearance and I did explain to him what happened.

"He did what?!" he said grabbing his gun.

"Don't worry dad, I won't let him get to me anymore" I said smiling

"Alright babygirl, i'll back off for now but if he touches you again. Just call me" his eyes was scary as his voice got louder.

"I promise dad" i said walking to my room. His scent hit me like a million bricks as my heart shattered to a billion pieces. I put my bags down and started to throw stuff out the window. Everything he ever gave me, I threw it away as to get his memory out of my life, out of my sight, and especially my room. The radio played in the background and Demi Lovato was singing, "Here we go again".

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

I was silently crying when I heard something move. I look around to see that everything is where it is suppose to be but a dark figure was in the corner of my room. I gave the pocket knife I kept and was walking towards it. It was sobbing.

"Who are you? and how did you get here?" I asked keeping the knife by my side.

"it's me bella" the voice said. It sounded like jasper.

I drop the knife and ran to his side as his eyes were no longer yellow but red. He feed on a human.

"Oh Jasper why" I said rubbing his back.

"I didn't lose control" he explained, "I felt Edwards bloodlust while he was searching for you and I couldn't help the craving anymore"

"So you know?" I asked sitting in front of him.

"yup" he said looking down. Alice will pay one day for this I tell ya. I saw her eyes on Edward but for her to fall into temptation and she is married.

"Hey, look come here" I said hugging his hard cold body and dragged him over to the bed. I clutched my waist as I hugged him and he cried loudly and i saw Charlie open my door and saw this scene and surprisingly he wasn't made. He shook his head as if he knew to not ask any questions and then left the house.

We stayed like this after awhile then I remembered his thirst and pulled away to look at his face and he was calmed. He opened his eyes and I noticed his appearance right away. Red eyes went with his look of wild, dangerous, and hot. He hadn't appeared in my mind until now as I was checking out his brother.

"I probably should go" he suggested and began to get up as I grabbed his hand.

"No Jasper, you can stay here if you want" I proposed.

"Bella you don't want me here" he said while his eyes were telling a whole another story. He didn't want to be alone and I know it.

"Nope Jaz your going to stay here and don't call me bella, but Iz" I said with confidence and a smile.

He grinned for the first time all day and I saw him eyeing my outfit. I left the Cullen house a girl, now I'm a woman. I blushed and did a little twirl. My mini skirt was beginning to ride upon my thighs as I was twirling. I giggled at his expression and I quickly went into my closet to change into a Victoria secret sweat pants and matching shorts bra, with a big white cut-up shirt. It wasn't a long change as went I came out, I saw jasper pacing in my tiny room. When I approached him, He asked right away, "What do you think about being a vampire, Iz?" with daring eyes. I was lost for words.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I burst out laughing as i know he had to me kidding me. Me a vampire? Jasper wouldn't change me. Right?

"This isn't funny Iz" he said walking towards me slowly.

"Yeah right Jazz, as if you gonna turn me" i said organizing my closet. Clothes were flying everywhere and I didn't notice how close he was behind me until I felt his lips touch my neck. I close my eyes in pleasure, but came a sharp feeling. I jumped twenty feet in the air and fell into my closet. I look up at jasper smiling as if to prove to me that he wasn't joking.

"If you want to get back at Edward-" he explained and I exhale a sharp breath. "Then why not become a vampire. He didn't want to give you the one thing you wanted to be with him, but I'm not Him"

I never seen this side of Jasper but i'm like so turned on. I close my legs as if he was looking he could see what was going on downstairs. I am already embarrassed enough by checking him out but this, is unnecessary.

"Jazz what you got in mind?" i asked while he helped me up and laid me on my bed.

"After you think about my offer then i'll tell you darlin'" he said ginning and jumped out the window. I'm guessing he went to go feed since his eyes are piercing red with hunger. I scratch my head in frustration and decided to sleep off the unwanted feelings.

_I can see a open view of the meadow that was once His and Mine. It was dark but yet I can see the light. It was guiding me in a direction of unknown destiny. Ironically I ended up back at my room. All of a sudden I felt a hand grasp my waist and spin me around. Lips captured my neck again and I couldn't help to lean back. I can't ignore the pleasure I was receiving but who was this person. I didn't get a good look as he gently laid me down on the bed behind me. Soft little kisses travel around my body until I felt the person stop right at my lips. I barely close my mouth since the pleasure was so amazing, moisture was escaping and down my legs. My vision was unknown from my moaning of ecstasy and the person shut my mouth by their own. The warmth of the kiss was unbearable and I wrap myself completely into this person. My body responded more than I could speak. Body language was overpowering the situation. I finally open my eyes to see a red-eye Jasper and his golden hair tickling my face. I was shock but i couldn't response to him as I saw myself in the mirror behind my bed. My own eyes were red. _

I woke with a scream as my dream showed me the decision I have made without even thinking about it. I stared at the clock that read 4:39 a.m. I began to wap off the sweat on my face then I felt someone instantly come to comfort with cold arms. I look beside to see jasper staring back at me.

"Iz, are you ok?" he asked with gentle eyes. Should I tell him?

"yeah, I just had a bad dream" i replied and tired to move out the bed but he was holding me so close to him.

I just looked at him as my heart raced. What should I do? The chance of a life-time or continue my human life and go to college? He ran his fingers through my hair as I ponder the thought.

"what is gonna happen with you and Alice?" I asked.

"she left the Cullen's" he explained not looking at me but the door. I raised my hand to his face and rubbed the scars that was there from his newborn days. I wasn't surprised Alice left after she been caught in the act.

"What happens to everyone else?"

"The coven spilt up"

I remained silent and stood like a statue. The mighty Cullen's broken up? Was it all my fault? I think Jasper saw the tears fall down my face and he rubbed them away.

"oh Iz it wasn't your fault" he explained. "It was bound to happen anyway. You see, a lot was happening behind your back that Eddieboy thought you shouldn't be included. Emmett and Rose left to Vegas, Carlisle and Esme moved to Atlanta, i can care less where the others went but I remain here because I wasn't going to Atlanta. Carlisle thinks I have no self control when he saw my red eyes but wouldn't listen to my pleas. He kicked me out yesterday."

"So, why are you willing to change me then?" I boldly asked.

"because I don't want to see you get hurt, Iz" he confessed. "plus I thought you're a pretty cool person that could me omega"

I laughed and he did too.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde" I said smiling.

"Exactly" he said looking at me again. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head yes.

Jasper promised he was going to be gentle. I smiled then he leaned in to kiss me. I was hoping I wasn't dreaming again so I pinch myself. Ouch! Okay, I am awake.

"Iz, you gonna calm down baby" he said against my lips. I was weak!

"oh major" i said weakly and I gave myself to him. I was so relaxed when he kissed me that I forgotten about the pain I felt once he bitten me. The pain wasn't much as Jasper continue to kiss me as the sunset came around five o clock in the morning. Nothing was making noise nor disturb this moment. I felt myself being moved and jasper made me in his arms and we was moving.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

_Bearable pain pierced throughout my body as I couldn't move nor scream of ____anticipation. The anxious I got, the more the pain become less and less until i had taken my first breath of air as a vampire._

_ I open my eyes to a room, no a lodge, in the middle of the forest. I could hear nature calling as the day was just beginning. I looked around to see Jasper not here but a note left upon my awaken._

_Sorry I wasn't there when you first awaken,_

_but I hope you do remember to keep the promise_

_you said before I changed you. Also there is fresh_

_blood in the freezer, and yes, its human blood._

_~J.H._

When I gotten up from the bed, i walked by the mirror so fast that i didn't catch my appearance. My hair wasn't brown anymore but red like fire. My eyes were blue instead of red like a newborn. What was with this transformation? Can I ever be normal? I grabbed the blood bag and drink it instantly as my thirst was uncontrollable. Now that I think about, I read the story about Bonnie and Clyde and their story didn't end well as for their enemies either. But, jasper and I have one thing on our side, immortality. I walked outside, still in deep thought without realizing my skin shine in the sunlight and I can see Jasper by a near-by pond, sitting. I came behind him slowly with first wrapping my arms around his chest from behind and kissed behind his ear. I can hear him groan in pleasure and spins me around so I can face him. I smile then next thing I know, I end up on the ground.

"What the?" A confused jasper asked. _She doesn't look like a vampire? I wonder why is that?_

"I was thinking the same thing" I said pouting because he rejected me. If i was still human, I would be crying my eyes out but tearless sobs escape my mouth. Jasper still kept his distance, but he came a hug me even though I looked different.

"Iz, you look awesome darlin'. Please don't cry" he said quietly. He was right. I am hot and I will not be that weak Bella anymore. I quickly regained my composure and started walking back to the lodge. I can hear jasper follow quickly behind, watching my actions as rip my dress off and change it into a vampire fighter uniform. Almost like cat woman all black leather costume expect, I chose red pumps to match my hair. I can feel jasper watching me from behind, wanting to jump my bones at any moment. Once I tried on the final look, I turn to Jazz and his eyes popped out his head. I laughed as he came towards me then, he was taken back and knocked through the lodge wall. I stare at what just happened and I run to jasper as he seems completely fine but I start to kiss him all over as an apology for what just happened.

"Darlin' darlin' it's okay" he explained grinning, "you're a mental shield and mind reader" Great I had to have His power also.

"But my appearance?" I asked innocently.

"That is still a mystery but I like it" he said pulling me into his embrace. We was the same temperature now. His ice coldness is now warmth until my hand, my body. I grinned as I knew what I wanted to do next. A loud sound of gun shot was fired nearby and Jasper pulled along with him as to figure out what happened, then i realized we are at the Cullen's house.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"now you listen here Cullens, until I find alive in one piece, I won't leave you alone" It was the voice of Charlie and he fired his police gun in the air to scare the Cullens. Oh daddy.

"Charlie we haven't seen bella since Friday" Esme said quietly while moving boxes.

"I know your lying and I have a warrant by the state to keep you here in Forks as suspects to a missing case. So, don't event think of moving until my sweet daughter returns" Charlie said and got into his cruiser and left. The Cullens was shocked by his outburst then Rose spoke first by saying, "This is all your fault Edward" Hearing his name made me growl but Jasper put his hand over my mouth as to keep me quiet from letting them notice us. I look at Jazz with pain in my eyes.

He came outside, holding hands with my best friend giggling, without even acknowledging Rose's comment.

"Edward, I know you hear me damn it!" she said and ran to tackle him to the ground, but Alice came in-between them and took his fall. I couldn't believe how submissive she is right now. _That's it baby, take my battles. _He thought. I can feel my anger rise higher by his arrogance. Jasper distracted my actions with a sweet long kiss. I closed my eyes by the passion overpowering this moment, I knew I was holding back my freakiness, but Jazz was also. It was like we was making love with our mouths and nothing else. It felt equal in the world. I have became his Bonnie.

The Cullen's arguing interrupted our moment when I sensed someone coming and in a flash, we was back at the lodge.

"oh darlin' you just keep surprising me" he said with a smile. That devious smile like Clyde, along with the outer wear of his western culture. I knew by the look in his eyes it was on. He wanted to teach the Cullens a lesson from messing with the Major of the south. I can hear his thoughts about what he wants to do next and I nod my head in agreement. With my father keeping them here by force was wonderful in our court, next is the kidnap.

By the look of things, only five Cullens are present: Rose aka blondie, Carlise aka the doc, Esme aka mama bear, Him aka Him, and Alice aka pixie. The Major aka jasper first thought of getting rid of the doc and mama bear first. I watched him pace the small room we was in and i couldn't help but laugh by his silly little plan. I already knew what i wanted to do to Him. I leaned by in the bed after changing into a more "exposing" attire. The fabric of the skirt sliding along my perfectly shaped legs as I loved the sensation from it. I look outside to see, it was nearly night time and I gasped. Jumping from the bed and grabbing Jazz's hand to pull him outside to my secret place.

"you can't tell anyone about this" i said looking at him and he smiles in understanding. We picked up speed and reached a place beside the waterfall and it was filled with fireflies at the moment. The sight was so beautiful that I let Jazz hand go to start chasing the fireflies. When I was little, I would come out here to practice my dancing since I had two left feet. the first night I came out here, it was dark and unnoticed until around this time and the fireflies came alive. I was so catch up in my thoughts, i looked to see Jasper watching me with curious eyes. He walked over to me to take the lead. I looked up at his golden eyes and blonde hair, his appearance had my attention always, but to see it up close was a miracle. For us to be chasing fireflies, i knew we were soul mates. My laughter filled the walls of the waterfall nearby and I fell to the ground, looking up at the sky. Twilight it was once again but not with Him by my side. I felt a hand slide up my skirt and I smiled and rolled over to take control this time.


End file.
